Projet Sarabi
by yxvert
Summary: Une affaire, une intrigue, deux personnages se laissant porter par leurs émotions...
1. Chapter 1 : Une femme Un homme

Auteur : Yxvert

Beta-lectrices : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel-Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimers : Je suis fairplay : ces personnages appartiennent à tite Kubo. Mais ils font partis de mes préférés.

Résumé : Une affaire, une intrigue, deux personnages se laissant porter par leurs émotions...

Bla bla bla (= Note De l'Auteur NDA) : Cette semaine il y aura deux chapitres, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine les chapitres seront postés de façon hebdomadaire.

_(8) Attention Mesdames et Messieurs dans un instant çà va commencer... Installez vous dans votre fauteuil bien gentiment... 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. P-A-R-T-E-Z (8)_

[ Michel Fugain, Attention Mesdames et Messieurs]

Bonne lecture et Bienvenue dans mon **U**nivers **A**lternatif...

***°~ Chapitre 1 : Une femme. Un homme ~°***

Un rayon de soleil traverse une vitre, éclaire une rose de couleur rose dans un soliflore de cristal de Baccarat. A l'autre bout de la baie vitrée et face à elle, se tient debout quelqu'un, une femme en tailleur pantalon noir. Elle se tient à la façon d'un homme : les mains dans les poches et les jambes écartées « largeur épaule ». Elle ne porte pas de chaussures à talon, mais des ballerines très élégantes, noires elles aussi. Ses cheveux sont coupés à mi chemin entre son menton et ses épaules. Sa coiffure est un peu frivole et les pointes de ses mèches remontent. A cause de la lumière du soleil il y a des reflets mauves sur sa chevelure de couleur violette.

Yoruichi Shihouin est perdue dans ses pensées comme son regard est perdu dans le vide. Face à elle des buildings tout aussi grands et imposants que le sien. Grâce à un traitement particulier, toutes leurs vitres ont un effet miroir et les immeubles se reflètent les uns les autres à l'infini. Ce même traitement permet de rendre, quand le soleil tape dessus, les vitres opaques, tout du moins de l'extérieur. Ainsi, souvent, ceux qui travaillent dans les bureaux voient les passants mais les passants ne voient pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ces géants de verre.

Mais à quoi pense cette femme d'affaire de renom ? A 25 ans, à peine sortie de son école de commerce, elle a repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale sur le point de faire faillite et l'a fait entrer sur la scène internationale. Mieux, cette entreprise est en passe de devenir une pièce maitresse sur le marché du tourisme. Personne n'a compris comment en un an cette jeune femme a réussi cette prouesse et à chaque fois qu'on lui pose la question elle répond avec un séduisant sourire énigmatique qu'une femme à toujours ses petits secrets. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle a été élue, à 26 ans, PDG de cette entreprise lors du premier conseil d'administration de l'année 2010. Ce jour a été l'un des plus beaux de sa vie et le plus beau de sa jeune carrière : elle remplaçait son père à la tête de cette firme pour laquelle il avait sué sang et eau depuis des années. Et avec elle à sa tête, ce dernier ne se faisait plus aucun souci : la société que son propre père avait créée était entre de bonnes mains.

Pourtant, tous les pans de sa vie ne sont pas aussi roses que la couleur de la fleur qui orne son bureau. Certes, professionnellement parlant c'est un sans faute, mais à cause de ce travail prenant et particulièrement parce qu'elle s'est donnée corps et âme à cette entreprise qu'elle avait jurée de remettre sur pied en l'espace d'une année, elle a oublié de vivre pour elle. En effet, coté vie sentimentale c'est le grand désert. De temps à autres quelques oasis le temps d'une soirée mais pas plus. Aucun homme ne devait l'empêcher d'atteindre les buts qu'elle s'était fixée, surtout depuis sa dernière histoire « d'amour ». Alors, maintenant, malgré sa grande beauté, la jeune femme métisse de petite taille (1m56) aux formes généreuses et au poids plume (42 kg), manque de confiance en elle en ce qui concerne le domaine de la gente masculine. Néanmoins, elle garde espoir et se dit qu'elle pourrait aujourd'hui prendre des vacances qui lui permettraient de retrouver son ancienne personnalité à savoir : une jeune femme qui n'a pas peur de draguer les hommes, de les « allumer » comme on dit, de se faire belle, qui aime tenter et qui aime se faire désirer. Elle partirait en vacances dans un pays ensoleillé où elle rencontrerait un beau mâle musclé (avec ou sans rien dans la tête) qui lui ferait atteindre le Septième ciel en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, un fantasme peut être, car le plus important pour le moment, c'est : la stabilisation de S.T.F (Shihouin Tourism Firm) sur le marché et montrer à ses actionnaires et au reste du monde que le redressement miraculeux de l'entreprise n'est pas un coup de chance, mais bien une nouvelle ligne de conduite de la société. De plus, elle a sur le feu deux gros contrats en passe d'être signés : un concernant un sponsoring/vente de bateaux de croisière qui à termes pourraient devenir « sa propre flotte » et l'autre est la construction de bungalow, villas, carbets de « luxe » à prix plus ou moins abordables et surtout écologiques. Ce contrat est le premier qu'elle suit de la naissance du projet à la signature et deviendra sa signature personnelle dans le monde compliqué des affaires. Monde, qui ne la prend pas encore au sérieux et la considère toujours comme une jolie poupée qui a finit ses études et qui doit remercier la chance, le hasard et les bonnes coïncidences pour l'année qu'elle vient de passer.

De l'autre côté de la rue est construit un building sur le même modèle que celui de Yoruichi. A l'étage en face de celui de la jeune femme, se tient debout, les bras croisés, appuyé à son bureau regardant lui aussi dehors, un jeune homme, grand (1m83), athlétique, blond, dont les cheveux assez longs (ils lui arrivent au niveau du cou) tombent sur le visage – ce qui lui donne un certain charme. Depuis qu'il est arrivé en milieu de matinée, il a remarqué cette jeune femme de l'autre côté de la rue au même étage que lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. D'où il est, il lui a semblé distinguer sur son visage une forme de tristesse et de lassitude. Cependant, il ne fera pas tourner sa société en regardant cette femme aussi séduisante soit-elle alors, il l'a laissée à sa contemplation, s'est installé à son bureau et a commencé à travailler.

De toute la journée, il n'a pas quitté sa chaise de bureau se devant d'expédier les affaires courantes le plus vite possible car il a les dossiers du prochain conseil d'administration à étudier, ou au moins à regarder. Ce n'est que quand sa secrétaire lui apporte un encas en milieu d'après midi qu'il fait une pause. Il se lève, commence à retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche et se remet dans sa position préférée à savoir : appuyé sur son bureau à regarder l'extérieur. Alors qu'il lève les yeux après avoir fini de retrousser la manche droite, il se rend compte que la jeune femme du matin est au même endroit et qu'elle semble n'avoir pas bougé d'un iota. Elle l'intrigue. Son visage lui dit quelque chose, il l'a déjà vu quelque part mais ne se souvient pas où.

A ce moment précis quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

- Entrez.

- Monsieur Urahara, je vous informe que je pars, dit la secrétaire d'une voix douce.

- Bien. Euh…

- Oui Monsieur.

- Venez voir.

Intriguée, elle s'approche de son patron et arrivée près du bureau elle attend ses instructions.

- Venez près de moi.

Un peu gênée, elle se poste à ses côtés et là encore attend.

- Connaissez-vous la jeune femme en face ? lui demande-t-il en pointant du doigt l'immeuble d'en face.

- Oui, Monsieur, c'est Yoruichi Shihouin, le nouveau PDG de Shihouin Tourism Firm. Vous avez dû la voir dans les magazines spécialisés. Sa nomination a fait quelques remouds. … Sa société est accessoirement notre concurrente directe dans le dossier du sponsoring des paquebots.

- Ah oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… dit Urahara pensif.

- Avec votre permission.

Elle se tourne et se retire. Alors qu'elle arrive près de la porte, elle l'entend lui dire, sans se retourner : « j'aime beaucoup votre humour ». Cette remarque la fait sourire et avant de fermer la porte elle l'informe :

- Le répondeur est enclenché et demain soir vous avez un cocktail au siège social de la banque Espinoza. Bonne soirée Monsieur Urahara.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

La nuit est tombée et le bureau de l'autre côté de la rue est dans les ténèbres, son propriétaire ne semble pas avoir constaté que le jour s'en est allé. Soudain, une lumière s'allume :

C'est sûrement, la secrétaire, pense Urahara sans s'arrêter de regarder ce bureau.

Au même moment, en face :

- Mademoiselle Shihouin…

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Yoruichi, Soi Fong.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Yoruichi, les employés sont partis. Le répondeur est en marche et n'oubliez pas que demain soir vous avez un cocktail avec tous les PDG affiliés à la banque Espinoza à leur siège social et que vous avez rendez vous chez un jeune créateur pour l'occasion.

- Merci, Soi Fong. A demain.

- A demain Mademoiselle Yoruichi.

Sur ce, l'assistante du PDG ferme la porte.

* * *

**YxV :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !!!!! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!! ;) ;)

A++


	2. Chapter 2 : Cocktail

Bla bla bla : Coucou !! voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...

Bonne lecture...

**~°* Chapitre 2 : Cocktail *°~**

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller s'acheter un costume pour la soirée, Urahara passe à son bureau. Il salue tous ses employés, met une fleur dans un petit vase posé sur le bureau de sa secrétaire et entre dans le sien. Sa première pensée est : « est-elle encore là ? ». La veille au soir, il était parti et l'avait laissé toujours face à la vitre. Ce matin, il est content (va savoir pourquoi) de voir qu'elle n'est plus debout, telle une morte vivante face à cette vitre en train de regarder on ne sait quoi ! Au contraire, aujourd'hui, elle semble en pleine forme : elle n'arrête pas de faire des allers et retours devant la vitre téléphone en main. On peut même penser qu'elle est en train de rouspéter.

Elle est habillée de manière décontractée, ce qui contraste avec sa tenue ''masculin au féminin'' d'hier, pense le jeune homme, en buvant une gorgée du liquide marron à l'arôme de café contenu dans son mug. Et elle a de très belles jambes pour ne rien gâcher. Comme quoi venir au bureau peut être un vrai plaisir.

En effet, Yoruichi a choisi une « tenue de vacances » : un mini short noir en coton Micheal Kors (qui ne fait pas si mini que çà grâce à sa petite taille) avec une tunique en coton printanière Day Birger et Mikkelsen couleur corail à manches longues. D'ailleurs, ces manches elle les a fait remonter jusqu'aux coudes ce qui leur donne un effet pouffant. Comme chaussures, elle a opté pour des ballerines d'une simplicité absolue, noires elles aussi, Bloch.

Une fois encore, sa secrétaire le coupe dans ses pensées et l'informe que le chauffeur est là pour qu'il aille faire ses achats. C'est à regret qu'il termine son mug de café, et surtout l'observation de Yoruichi (qui n'a toujours pas finit sa conversation téléphonique) pour s'acquitter de ses obligations mondaines.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Je vous signale que le contrat était sensé être prêt pour la semaine dernière !!! Écoutez bien ce qui suit : JE-ME-FICHE-QUE-VOTRE-SUBORDONNÉ-SOIT-TOMBÉ-MALADE !!! Vous êtes responsable du département, il me semble ! A vous de faire votre travail. … Bon. La situation est très simple : je veux ce dossier complet et j'insiste bien là dessus COM-PLET, sur mon bureau au plus tard demain matin sinon vous irez chercher un autre travail.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle coupe la communication. Soi Fong est près de la porte et attend que la tempête passe. Sa patronne soupire, tire sa chaise de bureau et s'y installe :

- Bien, Soi Fong, que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle apaisée.

- Mademoiselle Shi... Mademoiselle Yoruichi, la voiture vous attend.

- Ah. Merci.

Elle se lève, empoigne son sac préféré : un grand sac noir Jil Sander posé sur une des chaises faisant face à son bureau et sort de la pièce. En sortant de l'immeuble, elle chausse ses aviator noires Ray Ban et entre dans la berline allemande qui l'attend. Après le quartier des affaires direction la « fashion street ».

Ses achats faits auprès de Yumichika, un nouveau styliste en vogue, Mademoiselle Shihouin est rentrée chez elle pour se reposer, et « réviser ses leçons » : elle a demandé à Soi Fong de lui trouver le nom de tous ceux qui étaient invités au cocktail et de lui envoyer la liste par mail, afin qu'elle sache à qui elle aura affaire.

Urahara, quant à lui, se soucit guère de qui pourra être là ou pas, il considère ce genre d'événement comme étant une corvée et une perte de temps et n'y va que par obligation.

A 19h, le chauffeur de l'un comme de l'autre vient les chercher pour les emmener au siège social de la banque Esperanza. C'est le jeune homme d'affaire qui arrive le premier. Avec son costume noir Ralph Lauren et sa chemise blanche Louis Vuitton sans cravate, dont les deux premiers boutons après le col sont ouverts et avec ses cheveux toujours tombant sur ses yeux qui n'ont pas finit de sécher, il a une allure de nouveau riche ou de playboy. Il est annoncé en passant la porte et le PDG de la banque vient le recevoir. Peu après, c'est la voiture de Yoruichi qui la dépose. Elle porte une robe longue dos nu en soie-chiffon blanche avec deux larges bandes de couleur mauve sur la jupe (modèle unique de Yumichika), aux pieds, une paire de sandales blanches à talons hauts de 11 cm Jimmy Choo et en main, une pochette blanche Valentino.

Quand elle passe l'entrée et qu'on l'annonce, un silence se fait dans la salle : tout le monde se tourne vers elle et la regarde. Elle est, d'une part, la seule habillée en blanc et d'autre part, tous attendaient plus ou moins son arrivée, elle, l'enfant prodige de l'année 2009. A l'annonce de son nom, Urahara fait volte-face. Comme beaucoup d'hommes dans la salle, il reste bouche bée devant sa beauté. M. Espinoza vient l'accueillir en lui proposant son bras, ainsi que de la présenter à tous les inviter, attention qu'elle accepte « avec plaisir » :

"Si Soi Fong apprend qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire toutes ces recherches elle risque de me faire un arrêt cardiaque !" pense-t-elle en prenant le bras de son hôte tout sourire.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du tour de salle que Urahara et Yoruichi sont présentés :

- Mademoiselle Shihouin, je vous présente Kisuke Urahara.

- C'est un plaisir, mademoiselle.

- Plaisir partagé, monsieur.

- Monsieur Urahara est un nouveau dans le monde des affaires, tout comme vous.

- Mais à un niveau inférieur, je crains, dit Kisuke tout en souriant.

- Beaucoup vous diront que ce n'est qu'un coup de chance, répond sur le même ton Yoruichi.

Alors qu'un silence tend à s'installer, la présence de M. Espinoza est requise ailleurs. Il s'excuse donc auprès de ses invités et va où le devoir l'appelle. Constatant qu'elle est aussi peu à l'aise que lui, surtout parce que la plupart des regards sont braqués sur elle, Kisuke propose à Yoruichi de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur ce qu'elle accepte avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils sortent dans le patio tout en discutant :

- J'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer celle dont tout le monde parle à tous les coins de rues des quartiers d'affaire mondiaux. En plus d'être habile en affaire vous êtes magnifique.

- Merci beaucoup, M. Urahara.

- Appelez-moi Kisuke.

- Bien. Mais dîtes moi, avez-vous un quelconque rapport avec la société d'achat/vente Urahara & Co.?

- C'est l'entreprise de mon oncle et j'en suis le directeur général.

- Ah. Vous êtes donc mon concurrent, plaisante-t-elle.

- Oui, mais au bureau seulement, dit-il avec une voix charmeuse, mine de rien.

Un serveur interrompt leur conversation pour leur proposer des petits fours ; après s'être servis ils reprennent la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Sur les coups de 22h, Yoruichi informe Kisuke – avec qui elle a passé la soirée – qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle. Ils retournent « à la civilisation » et partent à la recherche de Espinoza. Une fois trouvé, ils l'informent l'un comme l'autre qu'ils vont prendre congé. Malgré l'étonnement qui se lit sur son visage, il leur souhaite une bonne soirée.

Les autres invités sont tout aussi étonnés de les voir partir et qui plus est ensemble ! Kisuke raccompagne Yoruichi à sa voiture, lui ouvre la porte et dit :

- Çà va jaser dans le monde des affaires à partir de demain…

- Parce que nous sommes sortis en même temps de ce cocktail ?! … En même temps un article que je qualifierais de people de plus ou de moins… Au point où j'en suis.

- On vous a, à ce point, suivit durant toute cette année ?! l'interroge-t-il un poil étonné.

- Oui, oui, plus que vous ne le pensez d'ailleurs…

Elle marque un arrêt avant de reprendre :

- J'ai tout de même passé une très bonne soirée en votre compagnie. Merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Bonne nuit Yoruichi.

- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi Kisuke.

Elle entre dans la voiture, il lui ferme la portière et elle part. Elle s'apprête à passer les grilles lorsqu'elle demande au chauffeur de faire demi-tour et de s'arrêter à la hauteur de Kisuke qui attend que son propre chauffeur vienne le récupérer. Elle baisse la vitre et lui donne sa carte de visite, dessus elle a écrit : « çà pourra toujours servir ! ». Après s'être souhaités une fois de plus une bonne nuit, elle part… pour de bon cette fois.

Dans la voiture, Yoruichi repasse en boucle toute cette soirée et ne peut s'empêcher de détailler encore et encore l'image que son souvenir a gardé de son séduisant concurrent : Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

**YxV :** hum hum... vive les cocktails tout de même... qu'ils soient alcoolisés ou non, on y trouve toujours son compte... n'est ce pas ?!

euh garçon : ReViiews svp !! ^_^

a++


	3. Chapter 3 : Conseil d'Administration

**Bla bla bla :** Salut !!

nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! :D :D

**"*° Chapitre 3 : Conseil d'Administration °*"**

Deux semaines sont passées depuis le cocktail Espinoza et pourtant les tabloïds s'en donnent toujours à cœur joie. Comme ils l'avaient tous deux prévus, leur départ commun a fait jaser autant dans le monde des affaires que dans le « monde normal » qui apprécie les histoires d'amour entre « people ».

Le point positif de cette histoire est que l'un comme l'autre ont eu des informations complémentaires sur l'un et sur l'autre. Informations qu'il n'est par décent de demander en société et qui leur a permis de ne pas payer inutilement un détective.

C'est ainsi que Yoruichi apprend que : Kisuke Urahara est le neveu de son concurrent direct. Comme elle, c'est à 26 ans qu'il est entré dans l'entreprise Urahara & Co. en tant qu'assistant de son oncle après avoir obtenu un double diplôme en lettres modernes et management. Pendant un an, il a appris les ficelles du métier. Au fur et à mesure on lui a confié des missions qu'il a su remplir avec brio. Cette année, à l'aube de ses 28 ans, il a été nommé directeur général de la société.

- Parcours plus qu'honorable, pense la jeune femme en refermant le premier journal à avoir publié un article sur leur potentiel couple et après s'être attardée pour la énième fois sur la photo d'eux deux.

Dans l'immeuble d'en face, l'ambiance est moins sereine : en ce début d'après-midi, Kisuke sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et qu'il n'aura aucune marge de manœuvre, il devra se soumettre au conseil d'administration qu'il soit d'accord ou non avec leurs procédés car la signature du contrat de sponsoring/vente de paquebots dure depuis trop longtemps et l'entrée de S.T.F dans sur le marché ralentit d'autant plus les négociations. C'est avec ces pensées que le jeune homme passe la porte de la salle du conseil d'administration, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il constate en se rendant à sa place – à la droite de son oncle – que tous les actionnaires sont déjà présents et donc que l'on attendait que lui.

La réunion commence avec les rapides affaires en cours. Puis, vient le point crucial : « l'affaire paquebot » comme il l'appelle. Sans autre forme de procès, un des actionnaires commence :

- Il est grand temps que cet accord soit signé ! C'est le seul qui pourra sortir Urahara & Co. de la situation dans laquelle elle est.

- Certes, mais depuis que la fille Shihouin s'est immiscée dans l'affaire nous avons de plus en plus…

Au nom de Yoruichi, les mots de cet actionnaire se perdent dans le vide et emmène Kisuke loin de cette réunion. Il est revenu (une fois de plus) au cocktail de la banque Espinoza et revoit la magnifique entrée de Yoruichi dans la salle. Grâce aux journaux, elle a découvert que leurs bureaux se faisaient face et un jour, alors qu'il arrivait dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi et qu'elle téléphonait face à la rue, elle lui avait adressé un amical signe de tête. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revue. Elle semblait avoir déserté son bureau, à moins qu'elle y passe quand lui, il n'est pas au sien. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été assez prenantes et il se devait d'être plus souvent que d'habitude « sur le terrain » et dans les salles de négociations avec ses employés.

Une expression le fait sortir de ses observations :

- … seule solution est l'espionnage.

- De l'espionnage ?! Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée, s'il vous plait, demande Kisuke à la personne qui a suggéré l'idée.

- Je pense que nous devrions envoyer un espion dans les locaux de S.T.F afin de savoir quelles sont les propositions faites pour faire autant douter cette entreprise portuaire.

- De l'espionnage industriel en somme ?!

- Oui, exactement Monsieur Urahara.

- Savez vous que l'espionnage industriel est puni par la loi ?! questionne Kisuke irrité.

- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, mais savez vous aussi, très cher, que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes nécessite des mesures drastiques ?! Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur sinon cette entreprise coulera à pic !!

- C'est d'ailleurs le premier dossier sur lequel vous nous faites autant languir… remarque le premier actionnaire qui a pris la parole.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et je pensais que, justement, au vue de mes précédentes performances vous m'auriez donné un peu plus de temps.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps, Urahara !

- Certes, mais il y a des moyens légaux de faire avancer ces négociations !! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'arriver à l'espionnage.

- Kisuke, intervient son oncle. Ils ont raison, nous avons besoin que ce contrat soit signé avant Août sinon Urahara & Co. déposera le bilan.

Le ton est calme mais sans appel : Urahara & Co. se lance dans l'espionnage industriel.

- Bien. Et qui sera notre espion ? interroge sèchement Kisuke.

Ils ont tous l'air de savoir qui est désigné. C'est un des actionnaires majoritaires qui annonce avec un léger sourire :

- Ce sera vous Kisuke. Selon les dernières Unes, vous vous seriez lié avec Yoruichi Shihouin. A vous de sauver cette entreprise et de nous prouver votre loyauté.

Kisuke est abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Lui ! Lui, qui a en horreur ce genre de méthodes c'est à lui qu'on demande d'être le loup dans la bergerie. Il accuse le choc en leur montrant un visage impassible. Après un certain temps, il tourne la tête vers son oncle, qui ne dit rien, ce qui est un signe d'assentiment. Comme prévu il n'a pas le choix.

- Bien. Si c'est ce que le conseil a décidé. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer pour trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque.

Tout en se levant, il dit cette phrase avec une ironie non dissimulée que les autres ne semblent pas remarquer.

C'est tout en bouillonnant qu'il retourne à son bureau. Son nouveau réflexe est de se poster face au bureau de Yoruichi dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Encore une fois, elle semble ne pas être présente. Mais un détail attire son regard : un grand sac noir posé en coin de bureau. Quelques instants après, la jeune femme s'extirpe de son fauteuil de bureau, au téléphone une fois de plus. Elle prend son sac sans même se retourner et s'en va. Il a peine le temps de la voir.

Alors qu'elle disparait de son champ de vision, son Blackberry sonne. Sans même regarder qui l'appelle, il décroche :

- Allô.

- Eh !! Kisuke ! Alors mon vieux, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh Ichigo ! Çà fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Comment çà se passe en école de co. ?

- Ben là, ce sont les vacances, donc je suis à la maison et justement ce soir j'invite quelques amis çà te tente ?

- Oui, avec plaisir, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

- Ok. Je t'envoie le plan de chez moi par mail. A plus !

- Ok. A plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçoit le plan sur son téléphone. Sans plus tarder, il prend ses clés de voiture, son blouson en cuir noir et part de l'immeuble.

* * *

**YxV :** Voilaaaa !!! c tout pour cette semaine... Tout çà se met en place au fur et à mesure.... hi hi...

le bouton vert en bas de la page est toujours actif, dc n'hésitez pas à appuyer dessus !!! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 : Sympathique Soirée

**Bla bla bla :** Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre... Pour certains le début des vacs, pour moi on continue les révisions !!! OUÉ !!!! Vive les études supérieurs !! L.O.L

EnjOy !!

**** Chapitre 4 : Sympathique Soirée ****

Dans son appartement, qui tient plus du loft que du simple appartement, Yoruichi se prépare à sortir : elle enfile à la va vite un dark blue slim Citizens of Humanity, un basique top blanc à bretelles et passe un sautoir argenté. Après avoir chaussé ses bottes noires hautes Maison Martin Magiela, attrapé sa veste noire préférée Elizabeth and James et pris son éternel sac Jil Sander, elle s'en va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrive devant un immeuble plutôt cossu. Elle descend de voiture, donne sa soirée à son chauffeur et entre dans le hall. Elle prend l'ascenseur et monte au quinzième étage. Elle frappe à la porte du numéro 157, attend quelques instants et se retrouve nez à nez avec : Kisuke Urahara vêtu d'un jean Ed Hardy by Christian Audigier et d'un t-shirt bleu marine manches longues (les manches étant éternellement retroussées) Levi's.

- Oh. Bonsoir Kisuke.

- Bonsoir Yoruichi. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

- Salut Yoruichi !! Content que t'es pu passer !! Je constate que tu connais déjà Kisuke, dit Ichigo tout sourire.

- Salut Kurosaki ! Faut croire que le monde est petit.

- Pousses toi un peu pour qu'elle rentre.

- Ah oui, excuse moi. Je te débarrasse de tes affaires si tu veux, propose tout naturellement Kisuke, qui passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans s'en rendre comtpe.

- Oui, merci.

Il prend son sac et sa veste qu'il dépose dans le dressing déjà pas mal rempli. Ensuite, il la conduit dans le séjour où Ichigo a rejoint ses autres invités installés autour de la table basse à faire un jeu de société quelconque.

- Vous tous, je vous présente Yoruichi Shihouin, une amie d'école de co.

- Bonsoir Yoruichi ! répondent les autres en chœur.

- Salut, dit Yoruichi, un peu étonnée de trouver autant de personnes (un peu plus d'une vingtaine) dans un « petit dîner entre amis ».

Ensuite, Ichigo revient vers elle et lui dit :

- Bon, je t'explique, ce soir c'est NO-COMPLEX. Vous deux, vous oubliez les problèmes du bureau et buvez tout ce que vous voulez. De toute façon vous pouvez rester dormir ici si vous êtes H.S ! Le thème de la soirée c'est Shooter. Donc Yochi retrouve la féline qui sommeille en toi ! Quant à toi Kisuke, je risque d'être un peu occupé donc je te la confie !

Sur ces mots il retourne à sa masse d'invités.

- Ok. Ben où sont les shooter ? questionne « Yochi ».

- Au bar, lui répond l'autre.

Ils se dirigent tous deux vers le bar de la cuisine où un véritable barman a été engagé.

- Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Hum… Vodka pour commencer ? propose Kisuke.

- Ben ouais…

- Deux vodkas orange grenadine s'te plait.

Elle s'accoude au bar en attendant les boissons et observe l'appart' plutôt vaste et décoré d'une façon assez neo-baroque – tendance très en vogue. Kisuke lui tapote le bras et d'un signe de tête lui montre la terrasse. Elle le débarrasse de son verre et ils s'installent à une table où ils commencent à discuter :

- Comment as-tu rencontré Ichigo ? commence-t-elle adoptant le tutoiement qui est plus naturel dans ces circonstances et que Kisuke a déjà intégré.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je crois que c'était lors d'une soirée étudiante pour les fêtes de fin d'année alors que j'étais en avant dernière année.

- Ah ok. C'est bizarre moi aussi je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée pour les fêtes de fin d'année alors que j'étais en première année. L'association des élèves avait loué le « Seven 7 » pour la soirée.

- Ben je crois que c'était au même endroit pour moi aussi. Il s'était introduit dans une soirée pour étudiants alors qu'il était encore au lycée.

- Exact. Attends, on était au même endroit ! On était dans la même école de co. ?!

- Non, c'est pas possible, je me serai souvenu de toi. Une fille dans ton genre çà s'oublie pas !

- Oh flatteur ! Ben à l'époque j'étais pas trop comme çà : j'avais les cheveux longs, j'étais plutôt du genre jean à toutes les occas'.

- Çà n'a pas changé quand on regarde ce soir ! plaisante-t-il.

- Mais c'est que tu es un fin observateur ! répond-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu avais déjà cette couleur de cheveux ?

- Oui. Quoique non, maintenant que tu le dis, à l'époque j'avais les cheveux noirs avec des mèches violettes.

- Pourtant, même cette coiffure ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Enfin…

Un ange passe. Tous les deux regardent leurs verres, Yoruichi sourit, lève la tête et suggère :

- Cul sec ?!

- Allons-y !

Ils boivent leurs verres pleins cul sec et c'est Yoruichi qui est la première à terminer.

- Eh ben dis donc Yochi, je constate que tu as gardé ta descente !! la taquine Ichigo.

- Y'a des choses qui ne se perdent pas…

- Bon je vais vous chercher d'autres verres.

Une fois qu'il est parti, Kisuke lui demande :

- Pouquoi il t'appelle Yochi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais réellement compris, mais bon c'est affectif et comme il est difficile de lui enlever quelque chose de la tête, je le laisse dire.

Ichigo revient avec quatre verres de vodka orange grenadine et le barman :

- Alors, voilà pour vous deux.

- Pourquoi deux verres par personne ? demande, intriguée, Yoruichi.

- C'est pour que vous commenciez bien la soirée. Et toi, regarde bien leurs visages, je ne veux pas qu'à un seul moment de la soirée un de leurs verres soit vide. Ils doivent toujours avoir à boire. Compris ?

- Compris patron.

Sur ce, ils les laissent.

- Concours de cul sec ? propose Yoruichi.

- Je ne pense pas que tu me battras mais pourquoi pas.

- C'est partit, conclut-elle avec un sourire et un regard mystérieux et un peu narquois.

Quelques verres plus tard, c'est Yoruichi qui a gagné sans conteste (9 verres de vodka pour elle contre 6 verres pour Kisuke). Plusieurs des convives se sont rassemblés autour d'eux pour regarder ce concours et se sont bien amusés. Quand ils terminent il est environ 23h et le DJ est arrivé depuis peu. La musique est bonne et emporte une Yoruichi un peu pompette. Elle se lève avec précaution et se rend sur la piste déjà pleine. Kisuke, lui, reste assis dehors mais il se déplace : il laisse les chaises pour un canapé d'extérieur et regarde Yoruichi ondulée sur la musique. Ce n'est plus la jeune femme qu'il a vu deux semaines auparavant pensive et lasse derrière la vitre de son bureau. Cette jeune femme l'attire. Il ne peut le nier. Ichigo aussi l'a remarqué :

- Plutôt pas mal comme fille… lui dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés une bouteille de bière à la main.

- Oui, beau brin de fille en effet.

- Fait attention à toi et à elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le montre pas qu'elle n'a pas souffert à cause des hommes.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien la connaître.

- Disons, qu'un soir elle n'allait pas bien et que je passais par là…

- Ah ok. Tu étais au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Exact.

Un silence s'installe. C'est à deux qu'ils observent Yoruichi se déhancher sur la piste. Elle entraîne tous les autres dans une danse effrénée dont elle crée les pas sur le tas.

Après s'être amusée comme une folle durant trois bonnes heures elle rejoint Kisuke, toujours au même endroit une bouteille de bière en main.

- Ouf… Çà faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dansé.

- Tu m'as l'air de t'être bien amusée.

- Ah oui !! Excessivement. Çà devait faire un an que je n'avais pas dansé à cause du boulot.

Du séjour ils entendent Ichigo hurler : « SHOOOOOTER POUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!! ». Sans qu'il s'y attende Yoruichi le prend par la main et le tire vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Comme les autres ils vont faire la queue au bar pour avoir leur assortiment de shooter. Après s'être jetés un regard ils commencent à les ingurgiter, reprenant la course contre la montre du début de soirée. Cette fois-ci c'est Kisuke qui l'emporte et Yoruichi est presque cadavre.

Il est près de 3h du matin et c'est à peine si elle peut tenir debout. Le jeune homme part à la recherche de leur ami commun pour qu'il lui donne l'adresse de la jeune fille et qu'il aille la déposer chez elle. Malheureusement, Ichigo ne sait pas où elle habite. Ils se trouvent donc tous deux dans de beaux draps surtout qu'elle commence à beaucoup parler :

- Kurosakiiiiiii, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Oui, Yochi, mais t'habites où ?!

- Prenez mon téléphone dans mon sac et appeler Zac, c'est mon chauffeur. Il vous donnera mon adresse, répond-elle étrangement lucide.

Ils suivent ses instructions. Le chauffeur veut venir la chercher mais ils le rassurent et lui disent qu'il peut rester dormir.

- Je vais la ramener.

- T'es un peu trop chargé Urahara. J'appelle mon chauffeur, il va vous déposer.

- Ouais. Ok. Merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le chauffeur les attend au parking de l'immeuble. Yoruichi arrive à mettre sa veste toute seule (comme une grande). Avant de partir, elle saute au cou d'Ichigo pour le remercier de cette soirée. Ce dernier demande à Kisuke de le prévenir quand ils arrivent chez elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

_**Écho :** Yx Vert... TU PX ARRETER DE PLEURER STP ?!?! _

**YxV :** j'arrive pas.. sniif sniif... Çà fait dja plusieurs semaines que je publie et j'ai pas de reviews... :s :s c'est pas bon ce que j'écris ???!! :( :'( et mm si c'est pas bon JE VEUUUUXXX LE SAVOIR !!!!! ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!

_**Écho :** svp j'en ai MARRE de la voir comme çà, faites quelque chose pour elle !!!! _


	5. Chapter 5 : Prolongations nocturnes

**Bla bla bla :** Hello !!! How are you ??? Fine, I hope... Voici un chapitre que plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.... :) :)

Enjoy !!

**~~ Chapitre 5 : Prolongations nocturnes ~~**

Dans la voiture, Kisuke donne l'adresse au chauffeur d'Ichigo et demande à Yoruichi de commencer à chercher ses clés. Pour ce faire, elle renverse tout son sac sur la banquette arrière. Kisuke se rend réellement compte de la quantité de choses que peuvent contenir les sacs des femmes et en particulier lorsqu'ils sont de grande taille. Une fois les clés trouvées, elle « fourre tout » son fatras dans son sac et s'assoupie sur son chaperon.

Son appartement se trouve dans une ancienne fabrique de chaussures réhabilitée et transformée en immeuble résidentiel. Kisuke soutient toujours plus ou moins Yoruichi qui semble avoir un peu dessaoulée dans la voiture. Après être entrés dans l'ascenseur et avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui les mène au quatrième étage, alors que Kisuke envoie un sms à Ichigo pour le rassurer, Yoruichi enlève sa veste et joue avec son porte clé qui est composé d'un gros escarpin en plastique avec écrit dessus Christian Louboutin, d'un ''Y'' autour duquel est enroulé une rose violette et une petite plaque de bois ovale sur laquelle est écrit en doré « 4a ». En sortant de l'ascenseur Kisuke prend les choses en main : il lui prend les clés, constate que « 4a » est le numéro de son appartement et ouvre la porte.

Arrivée chez elle, Yoruichi semble reprendre ses esprits : elle passe devant lui, l'invite à entrer, ferme la porte à clé, dépose son sac sur un meuble en verre et se dirige vers le canapé au bout duquel elle lâche sa veste, avant de s'y laisser tomber.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

- Je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer, répond le jeune homme en prenant déjà la direction de la porte.

- Euh… Attend, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider une dernière fois s'il te plait, demande-t-elle gênée et toujours un pompette.

- Bien sûr, dit toujours.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à enlever mes bottes ?

Kisuke sourit et se dit que décidément la coquetterie des femmes leur joue parfois de vilains tours. Il retourne tout de même près d'elle, s'accroupit, prend sa jambe droite et part à la recherche de la fermeture éclair de ses magnifiques mais problématiques bottes. Il la trouve derrière la jambe, au début du mollet. Après l'avoir baissé, il retire la botte et voit un joli petit peton. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux pieds des femmes auparavant et c'est avec une sorte de joie enfantine qu'il découvre qu'elles ont de beaux pieds, tout du moins, que certaines ont de beaux pieds. Vue la taille de ses petites choses, Yoruichi devait chausser du 35 ou du 36 maximum. Les ongles de ses orteils ont subit une parfaite pédicure. Quelque chose attire son regard juste au bas du slim de la jeune fille : c'est une chevillière en argent fine et simple.

Il revient à la réalité : il doit enlever l'autre botte. Il lâche délicatement la jambe et réitère les gestes avec la jambe gauche. Quelques instants plus tard, il se rend compte qu'il sourit béatement devant ses pieds et en relevant, la tête il constate qu'elle s'est endormie, il part donc sur la pointe des pieds.

Il descend retrouver le chauffeur d'Ichigo et a la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il est partit. Il a dû penser que tous deux vivent ensemble et donc qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. N'ayant nulle part où aller, il est obligé de retourner chez Yoruichi.

Un peu gêné de la réveiller, il sonne à la porte et espère fortement qu'elle va entendre la sonnerie. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée qu'il va dormir devant sa porte, il entend le bruit de la clé tourner dans la serrure. Elle ouvre la porte et il se trouve nez à nez avec une Yoruichi en top blanc à bretelles et boxer blanc lui aussi.

- Kisuke ?! Un problème ? demande-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui avec une voix un peu endormie.

- Euh… Oui, le chauffeur d'Ichigo est déjà parti…

- … Et tu n'as nulle part où dormir je suppose.

- Voilà.

- Eh ben rentre. Mon appartement est bien assez grand pour nous deux, conclut-elle en souriant.

Il entre. Elle ferme la porte derrière lui et lui dit qu'elle était en train de se changer.

- Fais comme chez toi, lui dit-elle tout en montant les cinq marches d'escaliers qui mènent à ce qui semble être sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elle monte ces quelques marches il la détaille : elle a réellement de magnifiques jambes et le galbe de ses mollets suggèrent les caresses. Le boxer taille basse qu'elle porte ne couvre pas totalement ses deux pommes de fesses rebondies et éveille en lui des envies qu'il n'avait pas connues depuis plusieurs années. Kisuke ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Elle est si séduisante vêtue de cette façon. La couleur de ses « habits » rend la couleur de sa peau encore plus belle et la transforme en femme chocolat. Une femme chocolat qu'il aurait dévorée de baisers et de caresses… Mais cela ne lui est pas possible. D'une part, parce qu'elle risque de le trouver trop entreprenant et d'autre part, parce qu'elle ne doit sûrement pas partager son désir, car c'est bien du désir qu'il ressent pour elle.

Le son de sa voix angélique sortant de la chambre le ramène à la réalité :

- Tu peux te servir à boire si tu as soif, il y a de l'eau glacée dans le frigo, lui propose-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il revient de la cuisine, elle est près du canapé sur lequel elle a déposé un oreiller, un drap housse et un drap de couverture de couleur grise et s'apprête à « faire le lit ». Il va l'aider, et comme elle est toujours pompette, à se baisser et se relever sans précaution sa tête tourne, ce qui la déséquilibre et la fait tomber. Afin d'amortir sa chute (qu'il prévoyait), Kisuke la prend dans ses bras mais il est à son tour déséquilibré et ils se retrouvent tous les deux presqu'allongés sur le canapé. Lui au-dessus d'elle, hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux ambre qui contrastent totalement avec ses cheveux violets.

Dans l'air, la tension est palpable. Elle n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard de celui de Kisuke. Il est là, si proche, la tenant dans ses bras musclés. Si elle s'écoutait elle l'aurait embrassé. Où est passée celle que l'on surnommait durant sa dernière année d'étude la « féline croqueuse d'hommes » ? A cette époque là, elle n'aurait même pas hésité une seconde : pour commencer, elle lui aurait très vite mis le grappin dessus – sans qu'il s'en rende compte, bien entendu – et ensuite elle l'aurait embrassé sans se poser la moindre question ! Son poste à responsabilité l'aurait-il à ce point changée ?

Pour le moment, leurs visages se rapprochent imperceptiblement. Aucun des deux ne veut détourner son regard. D'aussi près il peut sentir une des mèches rebelles lui chatouiller la joue et elle peut voir que son visage n'a aucune imperfection. A cette distance, instinctivement, leurs paupières se baissent et leurs lèvres semblent être aimantées les unes vers les autres. Juste avant le moment du doux impact, un réveil sonne quatre heures. C'est une gifle pour eux deux.

Sans rien dire, Kisuke prend un point d'appui, se relève, la relève ensuite et la remercie de son hospitalité. Pour réponse, elle sourit, lui dit que le canapé n'est pas réellement confortable et retourne dans sa chambre d'où, quelques minutes plus tard, lui vient un bruit d'un jet d'eau. Lui, il s'assied sur le sofa et se passe les mains sur le visage tout en soupirant : ce n'était pas passé loin. Il avait tellement envie de ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle ne donnait pas le sentiment d'être contre… « Mais bon, elle est pompette, il est tard, elle ne doit plus trop savoir ce qu'elle fait » pense-t-il. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que le bruit de l'eau s'est arrêté. Yoruichi vient derrière lui, lui tapote l'épaule et lui propose de prendre une douche s'il en a envie. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle le rassure en disant qu'elle a des vêtements pour homme dans son armoire. C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepte l'invitation tout en forçant son esprit à ne pas se demander quelles sont les raisons qui la poussent à avoir des vêtements d'homme chez elle.

Il monte les marches de bois pieds nus et entre dans sa chambre qui est une reproduction d'une chambre asiatique : les murs sont en bois et papier de riz, il y a des tapis au sol, son lit est bas et est surmonté d'un ciel de lit de plusieurs voilages blancs (un peu comme dans les pays du Moyen Orient) et juste à gauche de la pièce se situe la salle de bain qui est, par contre, très sophistiquée – ce qui contraste avec le reste de la chambre. Elle n'a oublié aucun détail constate-t-il avec joie : sur le bord du lavabo blanc est posée une serviette de couleur crème. D'ailleurs, son hôtesse est juste derrière, à quelques pas et lui explique le fonctionnement du jeu d'eau chaude/eau froide. Cela fait, elle sort de la pièce, pousse les portes et se rend dans le salon en attendant qu'il finisse.

De sa place, elle entend son portable vibré, elle se précipite donc dans la chambre, oubliant qu'il y a un « invité ». Ce même invité sort en même temps de sa douche, frais comme un pinson et n'a en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Stupéfaite devant ce corps de mannequin, elle laisse son portable vibrer et préfère profiter de ce qu'elle a sous les yeux, à savoir un torse dont les muscles sont bien dessinés et sur lequel perlent encore quelques gouttes d'eau. Ce n'est que maintenant, que lui aussi remarque que son vêtement de nuit est en réalité un T-shirt de taille XL ou XXL bleu pâle dont l'encolure a été élargie, qui découvre donc une de ses épaules et lui arrive à peine en dessous des fesses.

- Désolée, je récupère juste mon téléphone. Au coin du lit, je t'ai mis un pyjama, l'informe-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son téléphone.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

Elle sort de la chambre et lui ne met que le pantalon du pyjama blanc. Lorsqu'il sort à son tour, elle est assise dans un des fauteuils du salon. A sa vue, elle se lève, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et remonte dans ses appartements dont elle ferme les portes coulissantes. Il va s'installer sur son lit de fortune et tente de s'endormir immédiatement.

Tenter est bien seul le verbe qui caractérise son action. En fait, Kisuke n'arrête pas de se retourner dans ce qui lui sert de lit et puis, finalement il ouvre les yeux et regarde le plafond. Comme Yoruichi habite au dernier étage de son immeuble, elle est « sous les toits ». Tout en étudiant une des poutres apparentes de la toiture, il repense à sa soirée… avec elle. Il revoit son corps avec toutes ses particularités et s'arrête mentalement sur son visage et ses petons. Il sourit, tout seul dans le noir et comprend que la chose qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde à ce moment précis est d'être dans la pièce d'à côté, dans sa chambre, la tenir, la prendre dans ses bras, pouvoir la caresser et lui faire de furtifs et fugitifs baisers. On peut résumer tout cela en une seule phrase : il la veut.

De l'autre côté de la porte en bois et feuille de riz, la situation n'est guère mieux : Yoruichi se couvre et se découvre, se tourne et se retourne, passe d'un côté à l'autre de son lit king size. Est-ce la présence de quelqu'un chez elle, la présence d'un homme chez elle ou le fait que cet homme soit Kisuke Urahara, le neveu de son concurrent le plus important mais aussi un homme qui a ravivé en elle un feu qu'elle croyait éteint, qui l'empêche de dormir ? Ou est-ce le peu d'alcool qui lui reste dans le corps qui l'excite autant ? Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en peut plus : elle sort de son lit et fait les cent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'y tient plus, elle ouvre les portes de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'assied au haut des escaliers. De cet endroit, elle voit tout son séjour et donc voit Kisuke s'agiter dans son canapé.

- Je lui ai bien dit que ce canapé n'est pas réellement confortable, pense-t-elle amusée de le voir mal dormir.

A un moment, il se redresse. Lasse de le voir dans cet état, elle va près de lui et chuchote :

- Je pense que tu dormiras mieux dans ma chambre.

Pensant avoir rêvé, il se retourne brusquement et cligne des yeux sans réellement comprendre.

- Vient, çà ne me dérange pas, poursuit-elle en faisant un signe de tête indiquant sa chambre.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se lève et la suit. En entrant sous la couette fleurie, il est toujours un peu gêné et étonné de cette proposition. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il ne comprend pas c'est bien le fait, qu'une fois tous les deux couchés, Yoruici vient se blottir dans ses bras et s'en dort presque aussitôt.

_Il est cinq heures, la ville s'éveille… Il est cinq heures, ils n'ont pas som… euh… Il est cinq heures et ils ont sommeil…*****_

_*** adaptation de la chanson "Paris s'éveille" de Dutronc :) :)**_

_**

* * *

L'Echo :** merciiii pr ces reviews !!!! Elle a (enfin) arrêté de pleurer - ce qui me donne un peu de répit !! :) :) Bien sûr, elle en attend encore, beaucoup... :) :) _

**YxV : **l'Echo !!!! Mais ou es tu ??? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ??

_**L'Echo :** Rien rien, YxVert... Allez vient, allons-y..._

**YxV :** oki oki... A la semaine prochaine !!! ;) ;) :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Tentation Tenté(e)(s)

**Bla bla bla :** Salut ! çà va ? Wooouuuuaaaw ! Voilà déjà 2 non 3 ans que je n'ai pas posté. Pas d'excuse possible c'est juste que les jours sont passés et vouala où on est. La faute (quand même) à mon perfectionnisme : à vouloir tout écrire avant de continuer à publier je me suis moi même bloquée (le boulet -") :s :s :( une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic (j'y tiens beaucoup trop pour çà) et je pense bien la finir ! Autre chose : merci à Kwiki pour sa review qui m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc (si si je vous jure) ! (oui oui Monsieur Miracle a frappé à ma porte ;))

Trêve de bavardage : voici le chapitre 6 que vous avez "attendu" des années !

Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 6 : Tentation. Tenté(e)(s). Tente-moi. **

Midi a déjà sonné et leurs téléphones aussi – un certain nombre de fois d'ailleurs – quand Kisuke ouvre les yeux. Il a besoin d'un quart de seconde pour se remémorer tous les événements de la nuit passée. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est chez Yoruichi et qu'il a dormi dans SON lit. Un petit soupir attire son attention : il baisse le regard et voit Yoruichi couchée sur son torse, la main droite posée sur ses abdos et la jambe du même côté sur la couette fleurie qui est retirée jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses à lui.

Alors qu'il se demande comment sortir du lit sans la réveiller, elle bouge, se tourne de façon à lui donner son dos et se roule en boule comme un chaton. Il esquisse un sourire en coin et en profite pour lui poser un baiser dans le cou et sur l'épaule. Deux baisers dont elle ne se souviendra pas, à son grand regret.

Il sort de la chambre et se rend dans la cuisine afin de préparer à un encas. Pendant qu'il prépare des œufs brouillés, une petite voix lui dit :

- Bonjour.

Elle vient près de lui. Comme une petite fille, elle tire son pantalon pour qu'il se baisse avant de lui piquer un bisou sur la joue droite.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oh oui. Et toi ?

- Bien mieux que sur le canapé.

- Çà ne m'étonne pas ! rit-elle. Je te l'avais bien dit.

- En effet. J'espère que tu aimes les œufs brouillés.

- Oh oui ! J'adore ! lui répond-elle en s'assaillant sur le plan de travail toutes dents dehors.

- Tant mieux, dit-il content d'être tombé juste.

Après un moment de silence, elle demande :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Près de midi et demi je pense.

- Quoi ?! Oh merde ! Faut que j'appelle Soi Fong.

Elle saute du plan de travail et court au salon chercher son téléphone. Il l'entend donner quelques directives avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

- Vive le travail à la maison ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis. Moi je vais devoir passer plus tard au bureau pour donner signe de vie. … Bon maintenant à table !

Kisuke a préparé des œufs brouillés, du pain grillé, du jus pressé, un peu de thé et du café, a, sur la table de la salle à manger, artistiquement disposé des fruits entiers : en somme, il a cuisiné un vrai petit déjeuner. Telle une reine, Yoruichi s'est installée et a mangé tout ce qu'il lui a proposé.

Après le repas, il fait appeler le chauffeur de l'entreprise pour qu'il vienne le chercher et en attendant va se préparer. C'est à regret qu'aux environs de 13h30, il la quitte pour aller travailler. Elle le raccompagne à la porte et là, il pose deux délicats baisers à chaque coin de sa bouche. Yochi – comme dirait Ichigo – se retrouve seule chez elle et, étrangement, son appartement lui semble vide sans la présence de ce jeune homme. Une idée commence à germer dans son esprit mais elle la chasse d'un revers de main et va s'habiller car Soi Fong doit passer incessamment pour lui apporter les dossiers qu'elle doit examiner.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à abattre son travail de la journée, c'est un peu fatiguée que la jeune PDG se rend à son bureau ce vendredi en début de matinée. Elle jette un coup d'œil au bureau de Kisuke et constate qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le loisir de le voir ou même de l'apercevoir car elle a, on ne peut plus de boulot et il semble que lui aussi car il n'est pas passé au bureau de la journée.

Yoruichi passe son vendredi soir, seule, chez elle à lire – chose qu'elle n'a pas faite depuis des mois – mais aussi à repenser à la (folle et unique) soirée de mercredi. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie vivre de la sorte et çà lui fait du bien. Elle retrouve ses réflexes de jeune étudiante pleine de vie qui adorait sortir et enchaîné ces sorties pratiquement tous les jours de la semaine. Et puis, il y a aussi Kisuke dans la balance maintenant. En pensant à lui, un timide sourire égaye son visage.

De son côté, l'ambiance de détente de cette semaine pousse notre blondinet préféré à renouer avec ses anciennes habitudes. C'est donc comme cela qu'il se retrouve à se promener dans la ville un vendredi soir, regardant les gens vivre. Puis, se faisant plaisir, il se pousse la porte d'un cinéma et se trouve assis à regarder un bon polar. Bien sûr, régulièrement, surtout pendant sa promenade citadine nocturne, il pense à Yoruichi et la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble.

Mais le samedi matin sonne comme le glas de leur semaine de détente. Si pour certains le samedi est le dernier jour de la semaine et donc le plus « light », pour nos deux amis, c'est la journée la plus remplie car ils doivent jongler entre réunion pour planifier les jours suivants et déjeuner/ « goûter » ou thé /diner d'affaires. Le soir, ils rentrent généralement éreintés et ne prennent qu'une seule direction : celle de leur lit, espérant toujours désespérément que la semaine suivante aura un samedi moins chargé.

Tous les troisièmes dimanches du mois, la famille Urahara se retrouve à la maison du chef de famille, en l'occurrence à la maison de « Tonton Urahara », afin de se retrouver, d'une part et d'autre part, afin de « régler » les conflits, les problèmes familiaux ou non. Ces rencontres ressemblent donc plus à des conseils de famille qu'à de réels déjeuners dominicaux comme on pourrait se l'imaginer. Depuis qu'il est devenu directeur général de Urahara & Co., Kisuke ne peut déroger à aucune de ces réunions et c'est à reculons qu'il y va, surtout cette semaine. Il sait déjà que son oncle lui parlera de « l'affaire paquebot » et de sa « solution », sujet plutôt sensible pour lui. Mais bon, comme c'est une obligation, il y va.

Arrivé là bas, sa tante l'accueil avec joie – comme d'habitude – en le prenant dans ses bras. Cette femme a le cœur sur la main et comme à chaque fois qu'il vient dans cette maison, il se demande comment elle fait pour supporter son époux qui n'est qu'un homme calculateur et opportuniste. C'est toujours le même rituel : il arrive, sa tante le prend dans ses bras, il va saluer son oncle qui est dans la verrière qui est indépendante de la maison (oui, oui, la famille Urahara a une énorme propriété en dehors de la ville), ses cousins et cousines arrivent peu de temps après, accompagnés de leurs copains, copines, maris et femmes et sur les coups de 13h tout ce beau monde passe à table.

Le déjeuner passe sans heurt, mais au moment de prendre le café dans le salon dans l'après-midi, l'oncle de Kisuke lui demande de le suivre dans son bureau. « Un entretien privé, çà promet. » pense Kisuke. A la demande de son oncle, il ferme la porte du bureau derrière lui. L'homme est posté devant sa fenêtre et regarde son jardin (regarder vers l'extérieur semble être génétique chez les Urahara), avant de commencer après quelques minutes de silence :

- As-tu commencé à penser à comment tu vas infiltrer la Shihouin Tourism Firm ?

- Je dois avouer que non. Je n'ai guère eu le temps de penser à quoique ce soit depuis le conseil d'administration.

- Je sais que tu es contre cette solution, dit-il en se retournant brusquement. Mais c'est l'unique solution qu'il nous reste.

- Je reste persuadé que non.

- Eh bien tu as tort. Sans cette affaire, la compagnie tombe. Compagnie que ton père, mon frère, a mis des années à construire.

« Et voilà, il me ressort le couplet sur mon père » se dit intérieurement le jeune homme.

- Je sais que Papa s'est battu pour cette entreprise…

- Si tu le sais pourquoi réagis-tu de cette façon ?

- Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on arrive à ce stade. J'ai étudié ce dossier sous toutes les coutures et il y a des moyens légaux pour avoir cette société.

- Tes moyens légaux prennent trop de temps ! Et du temps, nous n'en avons plus ! s'écrie l'homme à la fenêtre.

Un silence suit cette phrase.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à laisser tomber ce contrat et en chercher un autre… murmure Kisuke.

Le quinquagénaire émet un rire nerveux avant de crier :

- Tu veux la mort de cette entreprise en réalité ? Ton père s'est tué à la tâche pour que tu aies un patrimoine et toi… Toi, tu veux détruire cela. Je ne te laisserai pas faire Kisuke. Tu m'entends ?! Tu seras l'espion qui infiltrera S.T.F et tu nous reporteras des informations, est ce que tu m'as entendu ?!

Avant que son neveu ne réponde il enchaine :

- D'ailleurs, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu le feras un point c'est tout !

Kisuke ne bronche pas. Son oncle l'a engueulé comme un ado, s'est approché de lui durant sa tirade et l'a terminé les yeux pratiquement exorbités, un doigt accusateur devant le visage de Kisuke.

- Très bien mon oncle. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… chuchote-t-il mi résigné – mi énervé.

Sans en attendre plus, M. Urahara sort de la pièce et claque la porte. Kisuke n'arrive pas à croire la scène dont il a été l'acteur, ou plutôt la victime. Mais pour ne pas intriguer les autres, il se recompose un visage souriant et sort à son tour du bureau. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarde pas : à peine la nuit tombée qu'il part. Son oncle lui a serré fermement la main explicitant dans cette poignée tout ce qu'il pense.

Sur la route, sa mémoire lui fait un résumé de tout ce qui s'est passé durant la semaine en lui assenant les phrases et moments phares. C'est ainsi, qu'il revoit le conseil d'administration, la solution lâchée, le plaisir affiché de tous ces gens l'envoyant à la boucherie, la soirée avec Yoruichi chez Ichigo, la partie chez elle, elle couchée sur son torse, le petit déjeuner, puis aujourd'hui, son oncle qui crie, qui l'oblige, qui utilise son père pour le convaincre et Yoruichi encore une fois, son oncle criant « je ne te laisse pas le choix », Yochi en robe blanche, son oncle encore : « tu veux la mort de cette entreprise en réalité », Yoruichi, son oncle, elle, lui… Il est en ville et près de chez lui, lorsqu'il donne un coup de volant et fait demi-tour dans sa coupé sport italienne. Sa décision est prise.

A la télé passe une émission débile devant laquelle Yoruichi s'est endormie. En s'installant ce soir dans son canapé elle avait eu un sourire nostalgique repensant, une fois de plus, à la soirée de mercredi placé sous le signe de la tentation. Elle avait été tentée dès le moment où il lui avait ouvert la porte chez Kurosaki. Elle l'avait déjà trouvé séduisant au cocktail Espinoza mais en « habit quotidien » il dégageait un charme fou et à la soirée, elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas rester trop près de lui en étant peu lucide car elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu, elle n'aurait pas su se retenir. Elle n'avait su que penser, quand elle l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte à la recherche d'un asile pour la nuit ou quand il y avait eu ce moment de flottement sur le sofa ou dans sa chambre. Elle avait été heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas dormir dans son canapé et qu'il vienne dans sa chambre, dans son lit, qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras. Et surtout, elle avait aimé les deux baisers qu'il avait osés lui donner avant de sortir du lit jeudi midi mais qu'elle pense avoir rêvés.

La sonnerie de l'appartement la réveille et c'est en se frottant les yeux et en commençant à bailler qu'elle va ouvrir la porte à :

- Bonsoir Yoruichi.

- Kisuke ?!

Il a les mains de part et d'autre de l'encadrement de la porte et sans lui donner le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il continue d'une voix grave :

- Je dois te parler.

* * *

**_L'Echo :_** Helloo ! Hey oui ! Je reprends moi aussi du service ! Bon, ne soyez pas trop durs quand même... c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle a ressorti de son étagère bien poussiéreuse son chapitre ! Beaucoup de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et à très vite !


	7. Chapter 7 : Visite passionnante et

**Bla bla bla :** Heyyy you ! (sur un air de "Pony Pony Run Run") près d'un mois plus tard, voici la suite... Comme d'hab, j'attends de vos nouvelles ! et puis MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour vos reviews ! çà fait vraiment plaisir ! :D :D :D

N.B : je suis en vacances et très loin de mon pc jusqu'à début septembre donc ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je vous retrouverais ! En espérant qu'à mon retour j'aurai une boite pleine de vos avis ! :)

allez sans plus attendre la suite de la soirée...

Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 7 : Visite passionnante et passionnelle **

Yoruichi cligne des yeux et ferme sa bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte. Kisuke, quant à lui, est déjà rentré et attend qu'elle ferme la porte ce qu'elle fait quelques secondes plus tard.

- Kisuke mais qu'est ce que…

- Ecoute, la coupe-t-il, çà va sûrement te paraitre fou mais depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés à ce cocktail je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu me hantes et je te veux dans mes bras. La nuit de mercredi ne cesse de passer en boucle dans ma tête et me fait me rendre compte que je te veux, toi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes ne serait-ce qu'un soir, qu'une nuit, une seule.

Tout en parlant il s'approche d'elle. Quand il achève sa phrase, il est à, à peine une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. La distance est suffisante pour qu'elle ressente l'aura de désir qu'il dégage, désir qu'elle ressent elle aussi pour cet homme. Rien ne sert de se voiler la face : elle le veut, elle veut de lui comme elle n'a pas désiré depuis longtemps. Alors n'écoutant que son instinct elle monte sur la pointe de ses pieds, passe ses bras autour de son cou et lui souffle :

- Moi aussi je veux que tu m'appartiennes… Ce soir.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, fines et appelant les baisers. Le blond réagit au quart de tour : il la prend dans ses bras, la serre contre lui comme si elle est son unique bouée de sauvetage et s'empare de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un baiser torride et langoureux les unit. Yoruichi, féline dans ses mouvements et ses attitudes, lui mord la lèvre inférieure ce qui fait naitre un frisson parcourant toute l'échine de Kisuke. Il la soulève du sol de façon à ce qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de lui et va jusqu'au canapé où il s'assied. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser alternant baisers paisibles et baisers passionnés.

A la fin d'un baiser, ils ouvrent leurs yeux et se regardent. Dans leurs regards se lit toute l'envie qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre. Elle lui fait un sourire coquin, ramène en arrière ses cheveux couleur de blé tout en se dirigeant vers son oreille droite. Elle lui mordille d'abord le lobe, puis tout le cartilage jusqu'au haut de l'oreille. A ce moment, elle est redressée sur ses genoux et tout en mordillant encore et encore, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux donnant à Kisuke des frissons à répétition. Au moment où il s'y attend le moins, elle s'assied de nouveau sur ses talons et souffle doucement dans son oreille. Kisuke l'attrape brusquement, se lève et la couche sur le canapé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire çà, murmure-t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Personne n'avait jamais embrassé la jeune fille avec autant de passion, ce qui la bouleverse. Elle en est maintenant sûre et certaine : cette nuit, elle se donnera toute entière à cet homme. Kisuke passe sa main dans les cheveux couleur d'améthyste de Yoruichi. Puis, il la descend au niveau du cou. Tout en l'embrassant, il met son index et son majeur de part et d'autre de son oreille ce qui permet à son pouce de caresser sa joue tout en douceur. Ses lèvres abandonnent leurs amies pour aller se perdre dans cette partie créée pour les baisers et les caresses, communément appelée cou.

Alors qu'elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, notre féline sent Kisuke lui mordre l'épaule ce qui la fait pousser un petit cri tout en s'arc-boutant et en griffant le dos de cet homme couché sur elle à travers son t-shirt. Le cri à peine poussé excite d'autant plus Kisuke qui se fait plus précis dans ses caresses. Il abandonne son cou et son visage et parcourt de ses mains les courbes dessinées du corps de sa partenaire par-dessus sa nuisette-tee-shirt.

Elle ramène ses lèvres aux siennes qui veulent encore et toujours plus de baisers et passe une de ses jambes sur celle de son concurrent. Jambe qu'elle fait glisser de bas en haut sur tout le long de son jean. Alors qu'il arrête de l'embrasser pour vérifier que ses envies sont partagées, elle lui glisse un plus qu'entreprenant et explicite :

- Suis-moi.

Il se relève, la laisse s'asseoir et se lever. Elle lui prend la main un sourire entendu accroché à ses lèvres et l'amène à sa chambre.

Ils montent les cinq marches d'escalier et entrent dans la pièce. Yochi passe derrière Kisuke et ferme les portes en papier de riz. Elle reste un instant les mains sur les poignées, prenant réellement la mesure de ce qui va suivre. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle constate que Kisuke la regarde avec un mélange de désir et de crainte. Elle lui sourit et s'approche de lui.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui caresse la joue en le regardant avec tendresse. Kisuke la prend par la taille et pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Autant de douceur trouble Yoruichi qui s'abandonne alors totalement aux lèvres de ce blond athlétique en t-shirt et jean, incroyablement sexy qui est venu chez elle dans le but de lui avouer son désir. Ce même homme vient d'enlever son t-shirt et la caresse de façon de plus en plus précise. Il passe ses mains le long de son dos, s'arrête à l'arrondi des fesses, puis empoigne la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme qu'il fait monter à sa propre hanche. Se laissant guider, Yoruichi accroche sa jambe à celle de Kisuke qui tout en l'embrassant continue ses caresses. Sa main fait de lents allers et retours le long de la cuisse surélevée.

Le plaisir de Kisuke a avoir la femme qu'il veut posséder entre ses bras se fait ressentir dans son pantalon. Le sentant, Yoruichi pose son pied au sol et commence à détacher la ceinture masculine tout en parsemant de baisers son torse dessiné par Apollon lui-même. La ceinture détachée, elle déboutonne le jean et baisse la fermeture éclair : le jean tombe sur le sol et laisse un Kisuke en boxer noir à sa merci. Pendant tout ce temps, il a continué ses caresses : montant et descendant le long de son dos, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de mangue. Elle relève la tête et le regarde.

Comprenant son accord, les mains fines et parfaites de Kisuke repartent en éclaireur et passent cette fois en-dessous de la nuisette-tee-shirt. Elles relèvent le vêtement et finalement aident Yoruichi à l'enlever. La courbe du cou de la féline quand elle passe la tête de l'encolure de la nuisette renforce le désir de Kisuke. Son sexe semble se personnifier et exprimer, lui aussi, ses envies propres. Elle a les yeux fermés et est quasiment nue devant lui. Il prend le temps de la regarder, de capturer cette image et de la mémoriser. Elle est sublime et a un corps de rêve. Corps qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à explorer en détails.

Son cou crie son envie de baisers et c'est tel un vampire qu'il fond dessus, extirpant à Yoruichi un soupir d'aise. Il papillonne des baisers sur ses épaules, tandis que ses mains se plaquent sur la plantureuse poitrine et commencent à la pétrir. Ses lèves descendent et embrassent ses seins. Sa bouche se rapproche de ses tétons et à leur proximité, sa langue fait le tour de chacun d'eux. La fraicheur de ce muscle a un effet électrisant sur le corps de la jeune femme et un effet durcisseur sur les extrémités de sa poitrine. Enfin, comme un enfant tétant sa mère, Kisuke prend un par un les seins de Yoruichi qu'il mord maintenant à pleines dents, alternant, néanmoins, l'intensité des morsures.

Les jambes de la métisse sont en coton et elle s'agrippe littéralement au corps de son bienfaiteur. Alors que la bouche s'attarde longuement aux seins, les mains elles, continuent leur exploration et après être passées près du nombril, rencontrent l'élastique du boxer blanc en coton. A ce contact Kisuke relève la tête. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, il s'amuse avec cet élastique : d'abord en passant son doigt de gauche à droite, d'un côté à l'autre de ses hanches, ce qui fait Yoruichi pousser des soupirs langoureux, puis il semble hésité à descendre plus, mais elle lui attrape le poignet et le pousse à continuer. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines et c'est avec plaisir qu'il continue.

Toutes les diverses vagues de petits plaisirs ont humidifié l'organe féminin et c'est avec faciliter que Kisuke peut glisser un doigt pour commencer. A cette « pénétration », Yochi gémit. Ce son est doux tout en ayant une forme d'animosité et donne des frissons d'une nature particulière au niveau du bassin, frissons que l'Apollon veut ressentir encore. Alors il continue, accélérant un peu son mouvement, que Yoruichi suit avec ses hanches, puis il y met deux doigts. La PDG soupire et gémit de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Le boxer de Kisuke semble montrer des signes de fatigue. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend chuchoter un :

- Kisuke, je t'en supplie…

Qu'il retire sa main de l'organe et à l'aide de son autre main fait glisser le boxer de la jeune femme au sol. Instinctivement, il se baisse et pose un baiser au centre de l'anatomie féminin. Étonnée, Yoruichi ouvre ses yeux et murmure un « Kisuke » langoureux et suppliant. Quand il se redresse, elle le regarde mi amusée, mi attendrie et va chercher dans une de ses tables de chevet un préservatif. Kisuke est entièrement nu à son tour, elle s'avance, agite sous son nez le petit emballage tout sourire avant de le lui enfiler tout en l'embrassant. L'action de la jeune femme excite d'autant plus Kisuke qui lui donne un baiser fiévreux.

Il la prend dans ses bras, la soulève et l'emmène au lit. Il adore sa façon de s'accrocher à lui, et la sensation de cette peau douce comme une peau de bébé contre la sienne. Il la pose délicatement sur la couette fleurie et s'allonge sur elle. Il la regarde, s'attarde sur ses seins qu'il effleure de ses joues avant de recommence à les titiller, mordiller, puis mordre et enfin quasiment les dévorer d'envie. Le désir monte en lui, il entrouvre les jambes de la féline afin de commencer à la découvrir réellement. Elle attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse encore et encore. Il s'amuse à la faire languir, un peu pour tester son envie mais aussi sa patience. Mais à trop jouer, son propre corps le malmène. Leurs mains se promènent sur leurs corps créant ici et là des étincelles de désir.

Lorsqu'elle le sent entrer en elle, elle soupire de contentement, passe frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'enlace de ses jambes. Kisuke manque de perdre la tête. Ses soupirs et gémissements ont un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui. Pour que leur plaisir augmente avec une certaine synchronisation, il entame un mouvement lent, langoureux et sensuel. Les yeux mi-clos, elle suit son rythme. Au fur et à mesure, il accélère la cadence. La descendante d'Eve resserre autour de ses hanches son étreinte, se met à gémir et à soupirer son prénom. A un moment, la jeune femme s'arc-boute tout en se raidissant brusquement. Il rouvre les yeux : elle a la bouche à peine ouverte, laissant sortir un soupir voluptueux et a un regard quasi extatique. Il jouit quelques instants après elle.

Heureux, il se laisse tomber aux côtés de Yoruichi et la ramène contre lui. Elle se niche au creux de son épaule et ronronne comme un chat tout en passant sa main sur son torse.

- Hmmm… fait-elle.

Cette simple onomatopée résume tout ce qu'elle ressent et Kisuke le comprend parfaitement.

Ils restent ainsi quelques temps. Ensuite :

- Mets toi sur le ventre j'arrive, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. En l'attendant, le jeune homme rentre sous les draps. Elle revient avec une bouteille de verre rose-fuchsia.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu verras.

Elle monte sur le lit, baisse le drap et la couette jusqu'à ses fesses sur lesquels elle s'assied tout en étant à califourchon sur lui.

- Tiens regarde, lui dit-elle en approchant la bouteille de son visage.

- Huile de massage, lit-il. Hummm… Aurais-tu des talents cachés ?

- A toi de me dire…

Elle s'enduit les mains d'huile de massage d'abord, passe ensuite ses deux index le long de son dos, ce qui lui donne des frissons, appuie sur des points précis tout en remontant le long de l'échine et commence à lui masser la nuque. De temps à autre, elle dépose sur un de ses omoplates un baiser ou vient en voler aux lèvres de l'objet de son désir.

Plus ce massage dure, plus Kisuke sent monter en lui une autre vague de désir. Yoruichi, quant à elle, n'a eu l'idée de ce massage pour prolonger la nuit qui a si bien commencé. L'excitation et une nouvelle envie agitent les deux parties. N'y tenant plus, le fils Urahara se retourne et se met face à elle : il la regarde un instant. La douce lumière lunaire qui entre dans la chambre, filtrée par le papier de riz des murs éclaire son visage de manière douce et totalement nouvelle. Il la trouvait belle, mais à ce moment précis, il pense que c'est la plus belle femme qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Soudain, il se redresse, ce qui manque de faire perdre l'équilibre à Yoruichi (toujours à califourchon sur lui) et s'empare de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Elle fait glisser drap et couette avant de commencer à le chevaucher. Tout en ondulant au-dessus de lui, elle entend sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus haletante, elle entame alors un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. La belle Andromaque, sous l'emprise de l'impérieuse tension qui nait au bas de son ventre et monte en flèche, se lâche totalement et débride ses pulsions. Une éruption de sensations explose dans tout son corps.

- Ma beauté, arrive-t-il à articuler les dents serrées, lui-même au bord de l'extase.

Il empoigne ses hanches pour réellement accompagner son mouvement et aller encore plus profondément en elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un long frisson le parcourt, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille en gémissant. Le contact de leurs deux corps crée une mini décharge électrique qui amène juste après elle, un orgasme commun.

La jeune femme d'affaires s'écroule littéralement sur lui. En attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, ils se caressent mutuellement. Alors qu'il savoure chacune des caresses qu'elle lui donne, il l'entend murmurer :

- C'était parfait.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrasse et l'aide à s'allonger à ses côtés.

* * *

**_L'Echo :_** bon vous en pensez quoi ? Pour le coup, je me dis qu'elle nous a quand même fait quelque chose un peu à l'eau de rose là... mais bon... je dis çà, je ne dis rien !

**_YxVert :_** L'Echo ! allez hop c'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

**_L'Echo :_** ouiiii j'arrive ! Ah oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu : elle a changé le rated... Saluut !


End file.
